Dualidad
by Diana Candy
Summary: "Esa sigilosa dualidad, esa holística convivencia, esa paz fragante de un sentimiento correspondido, era la que ambos guerreaban construir entre el bosque y las aldeas. Así, algún día se recostarían juntos sobre un césped amigo de los pies del hombre". ONE-SHOT.


—

—

* * *

¿Qué hace una a las 3:30 de la mañana al no poder dormir? ESCRIBE.

Yo siempre quise escribir sobre La Princesa Mononoke, pero aplazaba hacerlo por no considerar digna ninguna idea. Curioso que hoy, sin planearlo, saliera algo que me provocó paz para poder dormir por fin.

 _ **¡**_ _ **Je l'apprécie!**_

* * *

 **-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

—

—

 _ **Dualidad**_

—

—

Los rumores del viento asemejaban carcajadas, unas muy estridentes, cínicas y soplonas de su impaciencia. Sus mofas burlaban el periférico vistazo de San, quien cada vez contenía más nudos, rocas, enredaderas y bosques en su garganta, a razón de que el paisaje carecía de la llegada de él. La inquietud contagió al sol, y la empatía de éste salpicó a las nubes con sus franjas sonrojadas. Mansamente, las fieles sombras fueron alargándose en su espalda, quizá también nerviosas por tal impuntualidad. Mas, de pronto, como tregua apacible a los azorados anhelos del sol y sus hijas nubes, de las sombras y sobre todo de San, un relinchido manumisor opacó las carcajadas del viento.

San se derrumbó abruptamente sobre el pasto, para abanicarse con presura todo rastro de ruborizantes ansias, y parpadeando cientos de pestañeos para drenar los brillos de contento que aún no sabía sobrellevar. Finalmente, San colocó las manos sudadas tras la nuca y se fingió dormida. El viento volvió a reír y los kodamas, chismosos entre las hojas de árboles cercanos, castañearon hilarantes.

Yakul trotó sus metros finales hasta resoplar a centímetros de la princesa 'dormida', y Ashitaka desmontó exhalando también.

—¿San? —se arrodilló y presionó suavemente su hombro—. San, lamento la demora.

—El viento me arrulló —bostezó ella, poco a poco abriendo los ojos con el brillo que no logró apaciguar.

—El viento ha sido frío hoy y tú estás descubierta.

Ashitaka se destapó los hombros para cubrir los de ella con su capa de algodón, aquella que siempre lo tibiaba en sus encuentros con San, ya que las vestiduras de pieles animales serían obvio insulto. Ella ya se había acobijado con la presencia de él, pero se tomó la libertad de consentir al cosquilleo de su nariz con la fragancia latente de la capa.

—Traje agua fresca —anunció ella.

—Y yo algo curioso para comer. Veamos si te gusta.

Ashitaka se refrescó la garganta y luego el sudor que dejó en su frente las pistas de una larga cabalgata. A su vez, San despreció la comida luego de masticar un bocado y escupir el segundo.

—Tu comida siempre es muy extraña… Grasosa, salada y desagradable.

—Muchos humanos solemos ser así.

—Pero tú no lo eres.

—Ni tú tampoco.

San todavía despreciaba saberse humana, pero consolaba sus rencores con asimilar que la naturaleza de sus venas era la misma en la sangre de Ashitaka. Era bueno saber que tenían cosas en común.

—¿Cómo está el bosque?

—Hoy parece contento, a diferencia de algunos animales —y a San no le interesaba preguntar, pero debía corresponder—. ¿Cómo está la villa?

—Recuperándose día con día. ¿Cómo estás tú?

—Como el bosque.

—También yo.

Gastar aliento en las palabras era insulso, porque mejor se aprovechaban los respiros en suspirar secretamente el deleite de rozarse hombro con hombro. Esa sigilosa dualidad, esa holística convivencia, esa paz fragante de un sentimiento correspondido, era la que ambos guerreaban construir entre el bosque y las aldeas. Así, algún día se recostarían juntos sobre un césped amigo de los pies del hombre. Sin embargo, de momento los pastos sólo se conmovían con el peso de los latidos que les traspasaban la espalda.

El viento incrementaba sus rumores cómplices y el sol estaba obligado a dedicarles sus últimos anaranjados fulgores. Como siempre, rozarse los hombros se volvía insuficiente, y entonces los brazos se socorrían en sincronía. Acostados y abrazados sobre el césped, los corazones de Ashitaka y San coreaban melodías acompasadas en su latir, que ya ni el viento silbaba con mejor armonía. Luego se juntaban las frentes y se descansaba la función de los ojos, pues el alma veía con mayor nitidez. Sólo los inaplazables suspiros retaban el clamor del latido que afinaban esos dos pechos unidos.

Y todo era como la primera vez, incluso cuando ese ritual se repetía cada semana. Ashitaka se rehidrataba con el tacto de sus dedos sobre la espalda de ella; San corroboraba, ya sin vergüenza, que ninguna piel animal acolchaba mejor sus senos que el pecho de él. Ni siquiera el Espíritu del Bosque habría sanado con su poder aquella necesidad que Ashitaka y San tenían por abrazarse.

La luna, siempre celosa, empujó al sol hasta abandonarlo en las espaldas de los valles. Los grillos, siempre lacayos de sus citas, emitían la advertencia del entrometimiento nocturno. San y Ashitaka abrían los ojos, se miraban largamente, probaban la celestialidad del beso y se levantaban, agradeciéndole al pasto sus comodidades.

Después de despertar también a Yakul y montarse sobre éste, Ashitaka le tomaba la mano a San, y ella rogaba con la mirada que no volviera llegar tarde en el próximo encuentro, pues ya bastantes años habían vivido sin tenerse y lo debían compensar. Él apretaba más su mano y sus sueños porque ella jamás le volviera a faltar, y que se impregnara, de ser posible, como alguna vez la maldición se asió a su piel; que la bendición de San se tatuara con misma obstinación en su destino.

El galope fue vitoreado por los castañeos de los kodamas, que ansiosos ya tenían lista la bienvenida del próximo encuentro y del día en que, al fin, Ashitaka y San no tuvieran jamás que separarse de nuevo.

—

—

 _ **Fin.**_

—

—

—

 **-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

* * *

 **¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!**

 **Schala S** , mi amor, este no es el fic que te tengo reservado, pero de todos modos te lo dedico porque gracias a tu opinión sobre un cosplay mío de San, recordé cuánto amo esta historia.

 **¡Bendiciones y mucho cariño!**

—

—

 _ **PD:**_ _Sus reviews son el Hakuna de mi Matata._

—

—


End file.
